Enchanted
by Damon'sSmirk
Summary: Koxie


The Michelson's.

Such a fearful name, such a fearless family. Respected, feared, loved, wanted—that's how you describe The Originals. And when you're invited to a part at The Michelson's, then it's important that you go. Because if you don't, then you're making the stupidest mistake in your life. And when you're a Salvatore—well, you've made enough mistakes for a lifetime just by keeping your last name.

"Don't cause trouble."

That was the last thing her brothers told her before they walked off to their dates.

And, boy, the rest of the night was boring.

She was already feeling bad before she decided o accompany her brothers to the dance. She's been here once, and there she was again. The last time she was here was when Stefan made Rebekkah babysit here while he and Klaus went hunting. The reason Bekah was babysitting here was because she was depressed, and Stefan wanted to make sure his little sister doesn't do something stupid like shut her humanity off.

Ironically, that day she faked laughter and forced smiles. Which was exactly what she was doing right now, history always has a way to repeat itself, right?

Stefan was dancing with Rebekkah right now, and she really did feel bad for Rebekkah. Insincerity was in the air, not love.

Her eyes shifted from Stefan to Damon to Klaus.

But everything vanished when she locked eyes with one certain person. She smiled, and he smiled back, narrowing his eyes as he walked towards her. His eyes whispering "Have we met?"

But she was too starstruck to say anything.

He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Kol Mickaelson," he introduced himself and she looked at him funny, biting her tongue to prevent herself from saying _duh. _

She smiled even more. "Roxanne Salvatore."

And that's when he raised his eyebrows with surprise and smirked. "Beautiful name, I should've known, only a name like that suits a girl like you."

She didn't even know that vampires blush; she didn't think it was possible, but her face was proving otherwise. And he liked it, he liked the fact that he made her blush. Even though he was used to it, after all, there wasn't much to do in a town like Mystic Falls but charm girls out of their pants.

But she was too surprised to say anything. Was he really flirting with her? Did he catch her last name? Because he shouldn't be flirting with her if he caught her last name, he should be glaring at her, and he should be mocking her, teasing her, looking at her with disgust. He _hates _her brothers. Why was she any different?

Probably because she was a girl.

"So, your brothers dropped you off here to ignore your presence?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"It's quite boring here," he leaned next to her, resting her back on the table behind them before shooting her his famous smile. "-Not really my type of parties."

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes. "It's not my type either, but I'm kind of stuck here."

He laughed as his eyes searched the room for some entertainment. She was too busy worrying about being caught by her brothers, if they knew she was spending the night with Kol, of all people, she would never hear the end of it.

And the playful conversations start, "Almost everyone here are witches, vampires or werewolves, kind of upsets me."

Roxie giggled and took a sip from the drink he just handed her. "At least there aren't any bunnies..." he didn't break eye contact, not once, and it made her feel all tingly on the inside.

"Would you like to go somewhere we can, I don't know, talk?"

Translation: Let's fuck.

But that didn't stop Roxanne from smiling like an idiot before she nodded and took his hand. He led her up the stairs with a charming smile as she held her dress to prevent herself from tripping in front of everyone in Mystic Falls.

He led her up to the roof, and closed the door behind him before he just led her to the edge and watched her watch from the top of the town, her eyes twinkling, looking like she just saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Little did she know, that was the same look he wore when he saw her.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She breathed out. And he just looked at her all funny, like she just said the silliest thing ever. She laughed nervously. "What?"

He just shook his head instead. "Of all the things deserving to be called by its beauty, after all you've seen from Mystic Falls, you still manage to call it beautiful."

"Complication is beauty."

"I prefer a dash of simple with that as well."

She laughed, completely oblivious of the fact that he was staring at her, his eyes twinkling with a goofy smile on his face. "Roxie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise not to hate me if I do this?"

"Do wha-?"

But he cut her off with a kiss. It was like her lips have been longing for this for years, they moved perfectly with his as he pulled her closer by the waist and let his hand travel up her back and back down, just tracing her with his fingers.

Everything was perfect before Stefan barged in, punched him and threatened that if Roxie didn't gather her things and walked out of this house right now, then he'd make her life a living hell.

"Touch her again and I swear to God I will-" But Kol just smirked and touched his sore cheek.

"We both know you're not capable of doing anything to me, Stefan." Stefan gave him a better punch in the gut before he gave Roxie one last look and walked out of the door.

Roxie gave Kol a sad smile before she started walking behind Stefan.

"Wait, Rox!" he yelled, pulling her back into a kiss, just in case he couldn't see her again. "I was enchanted to meet you."

She chuckled. "I was enchanted to meet too."


End file.
